What do You Want from Me?
by dutchess.farfie
Summary: A question that Axel wants answer's too but Roxas just wants what he wants.


**Hey everyone! So I decided that I need to write another story...don't worry I'm still working on the other one but my laptop is still down and I really don't want to have to re-write all the stuff I had done all ready...-sigh-**

**Well here's a one shot inspired by Jerrod Niemann's song "What Do You Want From Me?" **

**Enjoy~**

**P.S. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or _Any_ of the lyrics in this story. K thanks!  
><strong>

Axel closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the limo pulled up to the building with the huge blinking red neon sign that read "Flames of Furry". He knew that sign all to well...and it made him sick.

"Hey, we can do this Axe." his best friend said putting his hand on Axel's shoulder. Axel nodded and gave a small smile.

"Of course we can Dem." he said trying on his fake smile, though his friend wasn't fooled he smiled back as the door was opened. They stepped out into the awaiting crowd of cheering fans; Axel kept his eyes forward as he and Demyx were escorted through the crowd and into his brother's club. He ignored the screaming fans; he ignored the shouts of devotion and longing, sinking back into his chasm that he had himself stuck in.

Nothing had been the same since they had left this town almost a year ago, nothing had been the same since Roxas had left him...and then used him..(he shook his head clearing away that thought) and now they were back for the last show of their tour and to say it was strange for Axel to suddenly have everyone in his home town know his name was an understatement. This place had hated him before his band hit it big and Axel had hated them, now they loved him...but he still couldn't stand them. Once they were safely in the club they headed back to the V.I.P. room. They entered to find Axel's entire family waiting for them. Reno, Axel's older brother, was the first to jump up from the couch.

"Wow little bro, you never cease to amaze me!" he said hugging him. Axel chuckled softly, patting his brothers back.

"Thanks Reno. The club looks great" he said before being pulled into another hug by his mother. Eventually after many hugs and several hand shakes, he managed to make it over and sit on a vacant couch. Demyx appeared out of the crowd and handed him a bottle water. "Thanks Dem." the red head said. Demyx gave him a sad smile.

"You held it together rather nicely" the blond said as he set next to his best friend. Axel snorted while he swallowed his drink of water.

"By the imaginary hair on my chinie, chin, chin." he said leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. A silence fell between the two friends as Axel fought with himself to ask the question he had been dying to ask. "So...is he here?" he finally asked. He heard Demyx sigh and felt him lean back into the couch.

"No Axe, I haven't seen him." he said. Axel let his head drop, unable to keep the disappointment from flooding his body.

"I can't stand being back in this town Dem." he said.

"I know Axe, just one more show and we can go back home." his friend said patting his back. Axel gave a weak smile before he stood up and allowed himself to be dragged back into more meaningless conversations. Sometime later, Demyx saved him saying they needed to meet up with the other band members and check into their hotel.

"Thanks for getting me outta there" Axel said once they were safe in the limo. Demyx chuckled.

"You looked like you were gonna have a panic attack there for a minute." the blond said leaning back into his seat. Axel just smiled softly before staring out the window and let his mind wonder.

* * *

><p><em>-RING RING-<em>

_ Axel jumped up from his computer as the land line shattered his peaceful silence. "God damn phone," he mumbled as he picked it up. "Hello?" he snapped into the phone. He was greeted with a soft chuckle that made his heart stop._

_ "Did I interrupt your you time?" came the only voice in the world he had thought that he loved more then his own._

_ "Uh...no, no I was...well uh. What's up Roxas?" he finally said, leaning against the __wall and pressing the phone to his ear. He heard him laugh softly again and he let his head thump against the __wall. '__**Why'd you call me today with nothing new to say?'**_

_ "Nothing much, just wanted to ask how your doing?" the voice on the phone asked. Axel cl__osed his eyes and couldn't help the small smile that graced his features. '__**You pretend it's just hello, but you know what it does to me to see your number on the phone.'**_

* * *

><p>"Axel!" The red head blinked, pulling himself up out of his memory and looked to his best friend. Demyx was frowning at him, "Were at the hotel Axe." he said. Axel just nodded and got out of the limo, following Dem into the lobby.<p>

"Hey guys." Demyx said as they approached the other two members of their band. Riku, their drummer turned from the front desk were he had been flirting with the night clerk.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked, crossing his arms. Axel rolled his eyes and went to join Zexion their bass player at the counter to help with the check in proses. They eventually got their keys (after several autographs of course). They had the two master sweets in the building that had a door that adjoined the two rooms, Axel and Riku in one and Demyx and Zexion in the other. They ordered room service and then turned in early. Axel made his way into his room and collapsed on top of the blankets fully clothed and let his eyes slip shut.

* * *

><p><em> "So then I told Sora that he wasn't <em>_that__ cute!" the blond on the other side of the line said. Axel was now sitting on the floor in the hall __way out side his bedroom listening to his...ex? Boyfriend? Lover? He wasn't even sure what Roxas was to him...what he had ever been to him...why he was talking to him.. '__**Are you tryin' to bring back the tears or just the memories?'**_

_"Axe? You still there?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm here Roxas." he said his voice soft. "Why did you call?" he asked. The line went silent for a moment before he heard Roxas sigh._

_ "I miss you is all."_

_ Axel closed his eyes tightly and squeezed the phone. '__**You keep takin' me back, takin' me ba**__**ck where I've already been.'**_

_"You left me, remember?" Axel snapped. The second he said it, he wished he hadn't._

_"But I guess I should let you go huh? You probably need to get to bed." Roxas said his voice a fake happy that just about killed Axel._

_ "Roxas..." Axel said._

_ "Talk to you later Axe." and the line went dead. __**'When we hang up it's almost like I'm losing you again. Can't you see? So what do you want, what do you want from me?'**_

* * *

><p>The next morning was uneventful for Axel; he got up and got ready. They had breakfast by room service before they all piled into the big van they used for in town travel and headed to the venue. Once there they all set to work helping out the sound guys with sound checks and set up. By lunch time, Axel was in a much better mood, to everyone's relief.<p>

"Hey Axe, you wanna go get some lunch? The caters have fixed up your favorite! Tuna sandwiches!" Demyx called out from the other side of the arena.

"Yeah I'll meet you back there!" he called back. He jumped down from the stage just as his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket just as the name flashed on the screen **Roxas** it read. He closed his eyes briefly, his thumb hovering over the end call button before he quickly hit accept.

"Hello." he said into the phone, leaning against the stage.

"Hey Axe! Sorry I missed your welcome home party last night!" came Roxas's voice.

"Its cool, it wasn't all that great." he said as he stared out over the empty arena. _**'I get so tired of living like this.'**_

"Well I still wish I could have seen you! It's been so long!"

"Two months." Axel said. Demyx appeared beside him and gave me a questioning look. Axel mouthed Roxas's name and Demyx's face fell into lines of deep disapproval. _**'I don't have the time, neither do my friends' **_Axel sighed. "Listen Rox, I gotta go eat lunch then start rehearsal for tomorrow nights show."

"Yeah no problem! I will see you soon though!" Axel closed his eyes tightly.

"Yeah." he whispered.

"See ya later then!" and the line went dead. His hand dropped from his face and Demyx hugged him. _**'To stay up at night, to pull me through, And to find the things to keep my mind off of you.'**_

"Axe, why do you put up with him?" he whispered. Axel squeezed him tightly resting his head on his shoulder. "I miss the old Axel, the cocky ass hole that loved pissing people off and loved attention. The one that pushed us all to the top." Axel chuckled lightly as Demyx pulled away. "Come on, lets go get those tuna sandwiches." Axel just nodded and followed his friend out of the arena and into the back hallway.

The rest of the day was spent in rehearsal where Axel made several changes to the set list, he couldn't deny that he was feeling very anxious about tomorrow nights show.

"I've almost got a new song written, if I give you what I got so far can you write music for it and have it ready for tomorrow nights show?" the red head asked Demyx as they were taking a short break toward the end of the rehearsal. Everyone stopped and stared at him like he was nuts.

"Axel are you serious?" the blond asked his eyes wide. The red head just nodded.

"I know it's late.."

"LATE? You can't possibly expect me to write music and for everyone to learn it with in 24 hours!" Demyx said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Dem, it's an acoustic song. I just need the guitar for it, that's it." Axel said flipping his bottle water up and down. Demyx knew that was his friend's nervous habit, this was obviously important to the red head. He sighed loudly.

"Alright Axe, lets here what you got." the blond said as he picked up an acoustic guitar. Axel gave one of his legendary grins and everyone quieted down to listen to what the lyrical genius had come up with this time. Axel set atop a speaker and sang the first verse or so.

"That's all I've got so far." the red head said, looking around at his friends. "What do you think?" No one answered at first; they were all a little stunned; Axel had never written anything so blatantly obvious. None of them had any doubt who the song was about.

_ "_I think you've done it again." Zexion said, "It sounds like a hit to me and it's not even finished yet."

_ "_I love it Axe, I'll have some music written for it by tomorrow night but you gotta finish it." Demyx said as he plucked softly at the acoustic in his lap.

"You know damn well he has it finished in his head." Riku said flashing a thumbs up to the red head. Axel laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I have a good portion of it written." He said with a laugh.

They set around and had a short jam session with the new song before they all piled into the van and headed back to the hotel.

Once he was safely locked away in his room Axel set down and put into writing all the lyrics that had been floating around in his head for the past 6 months or so. He read it and read it again, it was the perfect definition of his and Roxas's...relationship..if you could really call it that.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and went out onto the balcony just off his room and took a deep breath of the night air. Riku was going to have some old high school friends of theirs over tonight, one of which would probably be Roxas. He pressed the heels of his hand into his eyes, he knew it was unhealthy to want to see the little blond again but he knew that he would. He always did. All Roxas had to do was bat his pretty true blue eyes and Axel would come running, he was a love sick fool and he damn well knew it. Once a few months back the blond had called to tell Axel about his new boyfriend, it had been the hardest conversation Axel had ever had.

* * *

><p><em> Axel splashed water in his face and watched his stage makeup run down his cheeks in the mirror of his dressing room. The show had gone great, it was terribly hot in Texas this time of year but other then that the crowd had been great and Axel was still high on the energy of it all.<em>

_ "Hey Axe! You're phones ringing!" Riku called from the adjacent room. Axel went to the door and caught his phone as Riku tossed it._

_ "Hello?" he said as he hit accept, saving the call from his voice mail._

_ "Hey Axe! How did tonight's show go?" the voice on the other end of the line asked. Axel fell back into one of the couches and wiped his face with the towel around his neck._

_ "It went pretty well Rox. Whats up? You sound extra excited." the red head asked, a grin spreading across his face._

_ "Well, um, see I kinda...I kinda met this guy tonight!" the blond said, his voice a mixture of excitement and yet hesitant possibly, of the coming reaction. Axel felt his heart hit the floor and the grin fell from his face. T__he silence that followed was deafening.' __**Did you call to say you've found someone and I'm a used- to- be**__.' "This is what you want me to do right? Move on?" the blond asked. Axel felt a growl crawling up his throat __**'You keep takin' me back, takin' me back w**__**here I've already been.'**_

_"Yeah" he said, shoving his anger back down "Any way, I gotta go." The red head said before hurling his phone at the opposite wall where it shattered into what seemed like a million pieces. He put his head in his hands as the shak__ing started.__  
><em>_'__**If you've moved on why does it feel like I'm losing you again?'**_

* * *

><p>Demyx had once compared their relationship to an abusive relationship, Axel knew that he would get hurt but he went back any way, just for that one moment in the cycle where every thing was right and happy. For that one moment when he and Roxas were alone and he felt like he was his again. Axel knew he would go to the ends of the earth for that feeling. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. He lite his cigarette just as a soft knock came to his door.<p>

"Come in," he said, releasing the smoke form his lungs and leaning back against the railing as the door opened to reveal Demyx and his acoustic.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wrote down all the lyrics yet?" he asked as he set on the bed and started strumming softly. The red head took another drag before putting the cigarette out and joining Dem on the bed.

"Yeah, its there on the desk." the red head said pointing to the small piece of paper he had written the lyrics on. Demyx leaned over and grabbed the paper from the desk before setting it on his knee to read. Axel lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling while Demyx read.

"Damn Axe this is really deep, even for you." the blond said chuckling a bit. Axel let out an abrupt bitter laugh that made Demyx cringe.

"Yeah I guess it is. Being in a fucked up relationship will do that to a guy I guess." the red head said. Demyx rolled his eyes and started playing a tune he thought fit the lyrics. Axel nodded his head with the tune. "That sounds pretty good Dem." he said, glancing over at the blond.

_ "_Yeah but is it good enough to play in front of one of our biggest audiences ever?" he asked. Axel laughed.

_ "_They're our fans Dem, we could get up on stage and sing Brittany Spears and they'd love it." he said getting up and stretching. The door bell went off and Demyx stood,

_ "_That's probably who ever Riku invited over, you gonna come hang out with us?" He asked as he moved toward the door. Axel nodded and pulled on a muscle shirt and followed the blond into the huge living room and collapsed on the couch. Demyx went into the kitchen while they listened to Riku greeting their guest.

_ "_You want a beer?" Demyx asked the red head.

_ "_Sure." he said, clearly not paying attention. He was concentrating on the voices that were making their way toward him. Dem set beside him and handed him his beer which he opened and took a drink of as Riku came around the corner with Sora on his back and several people following behind. Sora, as usual was talking a mile a minute about everything and nothing all at the same time. Demyx chuckled and stood up.

_ "_Hey Sora you know Riku isn't the only one you haven't seen in a while." the mullet haired boy said making himself a target of the bundle of rocket fueled hyperness. Sure enough Sora squealed and launched himself at Demyx knocking them both to the floor. Everyone was laughing at the pair rolling around on the floor.

_ "_Sora! What did I tell you about tackling people!" Axel's head snapped up to find Roxas standing next to Riku his hands on his hips as he reprimanded his brother.

_ "_Ah but Rox! I haven't seen them in sooo looong!" the boy pouted as he was pulled to his feet by Riku.

_ "_You could have seriously hurt him and then he wouldn't have been able to preform tomorrow night!" the blond said. Sora's eyes got big and he whirled around to Demyx who was being pulled to his feet by Zexion.

_ "_Oh my GOD I didn't thing about that! Demyx are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" he asked about a hundred more questions but Axel zoned out as soon as he caught Roxas's eye. The blonds face lit up into a smile that just about made Axel want to go smash his head in a door.

The blond walked over to him and Axel stood and they just stood for a moment, staring at one another, neither of them sure how to proceed. The whole room was pretending to be doing just about anything else but Axel knew they were all holding their breath.

_ "_Hey Rox..." Axel started to say but was cut off by the blond throwing his arms around his middle and holding on for dear life. Axel just stood there for a moment, staring at the top of the blond head.

_ "_I've missed you so much Axe." Roxas mumbled into the red heads chest. _**'What do you want me to say? That I'm content? That I**__**'m on the fence? That I wish you would've stayed?' **_Axel melted; he felt the walls around his heart crumble as he wrapped his arms around the blond and squeezed him.

_ "_I've missed you too Roxas." the red head said. He knew that he would get hurt again; he knew that this would be a one night thing. He knew that Roxas was just in a fight with his present boyfriend. He knew all this and yet he allowed himself to be led out of the main room several hours later. He allowed him self to indulge in the one thing that he should have stayed away from. As they fell onto the bed, their cloths long gone, Axel's last sane thought was_  
><em>_'__**You keep takin' me back, takin' me back where I've already been.'**_

The next morning Axel awoke to an empty bed and sunlight streaming through the widow. He set up and ran his fingers through his hair. '_What __the hell have I done…again' _he asked himself.

"I wish I had a camera right now." Axel snapped his head up to find Roxas standing in the door way wearing one of Axel's shirts and holding a cup of coffee. "You look wonderful." The blond said with a soft smile. Axel gave him a cocky grim.

"I know babe, I'm just too damn sexy." He said stretching his arms up over his head. Roxas laughed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Larxene appeared in the door way her hands on her hips.

"Axel get dressed it's already noon." She snapped then her eyes landed on Roxas. "I see your little slut is here, get rid of him, we have rehearsal." Roxas face went red and he opened his mouth but Axel beat him too it.

"Larx stop being a bitch, I'll be ready shortly." He said standing up from the bed and stretching, exposing his nude body.

"Whatever Axe, just be ready." She snapped before disappearing again. "RIKU STOP SUCKING FACE WITH SORA AND GET READY DAMN IT!" they heard her yell a little further down the hall way. Axel looked to Roxas, who just shrugged.

"Apparently they decided they were more then just best friends last night." The blond said setting his coffee down on the small dresser in the room. Axel grunted as he moved to the bathroom.

"Bout time, though I don't envy Sora the heartache that will come with dating Riku." The red head mumbled as he leaned against the door frame and watched the blond move around the room, collecting his clothes.

"He'll learn." He said as he pulled on his boxer. Axel just shrugged before going into the restroom. He started the shower and turned to examine himself in the mirror. He was a mess of red hair and smeared makeup and it made him feel slightly sick. '_**Keep takin me, takin me back, where I've already been**_'

"I'm gonna grab Sora and head out." Roxas said as he appeared in the doorway. Axel looked up and they made eye contact through the mirror. "I gotta meet Jack for lunch soon." The blond said without flinching, Axel fought to keep his head from dropping in defeat.

"Current boyfriend, I'm guessing?" he asked in a nonchalant voice as he examined his own face, then his teeth, the picture of not caring. Roxas chuckled a bit and nodded his head.

"Yeah, any way, we've all got tickets for the show tonight so we'll see you there." He said as he pulled on his shirt. Axel just nodded and turned to test the temperature of the water, completely comfortable with the fact that he was still nude when Roxas had just admitted to being in a relationship. Sadly enough, Axel was use to it….well as use to it as one can be. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

"Alright Rox, see ya there." The red head said as the hot water pounded his back.

"Cool, bye" the blond said and Axel heard the sound of the bedroom door opening then closing. He leaned his head against the shower wall and let his eyes fall closed; he would most defiantly be singing the new song tonight. He needed to end this.

Two hours from the start of the show and Axel was completely calm. He and Demyx had perfect the new song, even throwing in some drums for Riku. He felt like he had been on the edge of chasm, constantly being forced to choose whether or not to live and he had finally chosen to live. Tonight he would tell Roxas exactly what he thought of their 'relation-shit' (to quote Dane Cook), not only Roxas but the whole world. He was examining his makeup in the mirror when Demyx joined him in the mirror.

"You sure about this Axe?" Demyx asked as he examined his friends face.

"I've come to terms with it Dem." The red head said giving him a small smile. "It'll be fine, I promise." Demyx wasn't convinced but he nodded any way as the stage manager came in.

"Five minutes kids!" he called out. All four of them gathered just off stage and did their pre-show ritual of high-fives and butt slapping. Axel did a few jumping jacks and shook out his shoulder before he took to the stage. The deafening roar of the crowd was exhilarating to the red head as he grabbed his mike and jumped up on a speaker and threw his arm in the air.

"HOW WE DOIN ST. LOUIS!" he screamed into the mike as Demyx started up a guitar riff. They played several songs to which the crowd sang with them. Axel bent down and shook hands of fans right up front when he found himself staring into Roxas's eager face. He paused for a moment before standing and finishing out the song and then turning to Demyx and gave him a nod.

"Alright ladies and gentleman we've got a special treat for you tonight." The red head said as Demyx switched to his acoustic and two stools were pulled up. "You all get to be my lab rats tonight." He said flashing his cocky grin. The crowd screamed and cheered. "Now this song was just written so it's a little ruff around the edges but let me know what you think." The red head set on the stool next to Demyx and mounted his mike in its stand. "This one is about a relationship I'm currently in, well I don't think you could call it a relationship…" he gave a small laugh and his eyes landed on Roxas as the drum beat started up, then the guitar, before Axel began.

"_Why'd you call me today,_

_with nothing new to say?  
>You pretend<em>

_it's just hello, _

_but you know what it does to me to see your number on the phone._

_Now tell me, what do you want? What do you want? What do you want from me?_  
><em>Are you tryin' to bring back the tears or just the memories?<em>  
><em>You keep takin' me back, takin' me back where I've already been.<em>  
><em>When we hang up it's almost like I'm losing you again.<em>  
><em>Can't you see?<em>

_So what do you want, what do you want from me?"_

Axel let his eyes leave Roxas's stunned ones for a moment as he continued on; his foot tapping along with the beat._  
><em>

_"I get so tired of living like this.  
>I don't have the time, neither do my friends,<br>To stay up at night, to pull me through,  
>And to find the things to keep my mind off of you.<em>

_So, now tell me, what do you want? What do you want? What do you want from me?_  
><em>Did you call to say you've found someone and I'm a used- to- be.<em>  
><em>You keep takin' me back, takin' me back where I've already been.<em>  
><em>If you've moved on why does it feel like I'm losing you again?<em>  
><em>Can't you see? So what do you want? What do you want from me?<em>

_What do you want me to say?_  
><em>That I'm content? That I'm on the fence? That I wish you would've stayed?"<em>

He met Roxas's eyes again, to find tears streaming down his face. Axel jumped down from his stool and set on the edge of the stage right in front of Roxas and reached out taking the blonds hand in his and sang directly to the blond.

_"__Oh baby what do you want, what do you want, what do you want from me?__  
>To come here and make love tonight cause you're feelin' lonely.<em>_  
>You keep takin' me back, takin' me back where I've already been.<em>_  
>When we wake up and say goodbye it's like I'm losing you again. <em>_  
>Can't you see? So what do you want, what do you want from me?<em>  
><em>What do you want, what do you want from me?<em>_"_

Axel kissed Roxas's hand and whispered, "I'm done wondering what you want, and I'm done with you."

The lights faded out with the song and the crowd was silent for a few seconds before they erupted into cheers and applause. Axel released Roxas's hand and stood up gave a soft smile as he scanned the screaming crowd before his eyes landed on were Roxas had been.

All he could see now was the blonds retreating back as he fought to leave the crowd with a black haired man following close behind.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it, leave a Review either way! I love getting those!**

**I do sincerely promise to get Too Much for One Boy to Handle up and going again soooon!**

**-Dutchess Farfie~  
><strong>


End file.
